User blog:Katzenbach/Elder Dragon Observatory : Calumnus' Files
Calumnus, Tein. age ; unknown, race ; unknown, an exiled member of the Elder Dragon Observatory, for his rather "untolerable" research methods and theories, in which the other researchers refuse to delve deeper into. He was believed to have travelled the entire world all by himself, such a feat non-existant of that time. He reportedly went missing after returning to lands of Schrade, reasons unknown. Decades passed, when a retiring member of the E.D.O. found a patch of files and notes regarding the creatures he came across on his travels. Some have been identified, but most are still unconfirmed by their existence. ".....slands.. thwest of the Sc.....found a str..g of cany... ver...suppl.. life to the living crea.... at...consid... it their hom... I... scovered... a few wyverns whic... nowhere to be found in the files I had.....ught with me. " ''- 3rd page'' - Descentine "A...rge, sem... er..pentine wy...rn with a massive sp....arms" Sketches and notes, pointers, present with his comment indicate that the Descentine is to be a pseudowyvern similar to Tigrex, but with arms much longer than it and no trace of wings whatsoever. Such long arms were apparently used to climb the canyon walls, also stated with this information is that it makes its nest in hidden caves along narrow canyon walls. It has hooked, hard claws as well, prominently used to perform an unexplainable move, which, he refers to as, "scaling in between the two walls".... The claws are also used to kill prey, and dragging their bodies as it climbs to return to its nest, where it begins to feed. The Descentine cannot feed anywhere other than its nest, it seems. Its eyes are able to see clearly in the dark of night, making it very susceptible to bright flashes, which is what Calumnus did to escape from the wyvern. - Terracortes "Col...sal serp... pays no hee.... my pres...e as it continu...er throu...he barren hills" Sketches bear a similarity to the newly discovered Raviente, which piques the interest of many a member of the E.D.O. Calumnus wrote that such as the Lao-Shan, it seems docile and passive, ignoring him as it travels. However, Calumnus also wrote that upon leaving the islands, what could be the loudest roar he has ever heard came from this creature. He did not know why it did so, as fear drove him to leave very quickly. "I c....ued by my shi...ards the warm clim..tes. I arriv.... a d...nse jun..le, fi......h eyes .....ming in the dead of night. Unid......able soun.......ued thr.....ntil dawn, forci........helter in a nar.....ave, but...not bef......ting up a pitfall trap at the entrance." ''-5th page'' ''- Unnamed'' "Suc...avy and dense the body of t.....yvern, it's footsteps rival that of La....han's" A quadrupedal creature, believed to be an Elder Dragon. It has a large bent single protrusion from the top of its head, and a peculiar chin that protrudes in the opposite direction from his "horn". It has six wing-like structures that are actually fatigue-inducing smoke sacs which render enemies disoriented. It is slow in movement, and unable of flight, but an unexpected wind blast which it unleashes like the Kushala Daora almost took Calumnus' life, he wrote. Also, its footsteps are said to cause tremors like the Lao-Shan Lung. - Barrelisk "It's body reminds me of a large barrel, but amusingly it converts into and elongated structure during what i believe is mating season" A completed comment helps with explanation. there are two sketches present, one during normal times and one showing the wyvern during mating season. It appears as a bloated, cylindrical-bodied wyvern during the former period of time. Its main prey are the fish, clearly abundant in the jungle. It's large body is believed to be full of air, as it is able to float effortlessly on the water's surface. They live on the river banks, and do not sleep halfway through the day as one would expect from their build. Instead they vigorously play on the water and hunt for fish. Meanwhile, in mating season, their bodies turn into a streamlined, elongated body structure, crocodile-like. They spent more time on land and in their nests in this time period, becoming less active. These wyverns capture Calumnus' interests. He was confronted with one of them as he was studying them, but the moment he backed away some distance, the wyvern went on with its day, leaving him without a scratch. - Elanto "Win..s th....ould blanket a wh..e vil..age, thi...supreme wyvern can.......e see...o be believed" A powerful flying wyvern of massive proportions, the Elanto feeds on others of its kind, mainly the Rathalos, whom it sees as opposition. This has lead to Calumnus writing two words on the corner of the page; "Cannibalistic Colossus". Its wingspan are roughly estimated to be three times longer than Tigrex's. It's body size, however, still does not match that of Lao-Shan's, coming to only half of it. This causes problems to Elanto should it has to move on land. Therefore its main mode of traversing the lands are through flight, although it seems to glide rather than flying. Calumnus was filled with awe, resulting in him to follow this creature for days, in which he thinks it may have some kind of relation to another wyvern, the Dynamias, as well as the Elder Dragon, Kushala Daora. -''' Dynamias''' "....aps the bro..her of Elanto? A co...r.t...ation filled w..th glares and gr...ls, nothing ....han....nion?" A wyvern similar to Elanto in terms of size and body shape, but it sports a single horn unlike the Elanto. It also has four peculiar, wings consisting of a 'bladed' structure, unlike anything Calumnus has seen before. Its hind legs contain folded wings, greatly enhancing his flight ability when it unfolds them. On the 3rd evening, the Elanto heads to its nest when Dynamias descended before it, writes Calumnus. He cannot shake the feeling that the Dynamias is somehow more 'regal' or is somekind of 'royalty' according to its appearance and behaviour, although it seems to acknowledge Elanto as an equal. The two continued to glare and growl at each other for minutes, as if communicating, before Elanto glides away. After that, the wyvern seems to realize Calumnus' presence, roaring terrifyingly, forcing Calumnus to retreat. "For the next few days, my heart was plagued by dreams wherein a terrible creature stalks me from within the shadows. Unable to withstand anymore torment, I immediately left by my ship, leaving behind some of my supplies and equipment. As I left the shores, a black wyvern appeared from behind the darkness of trees, its blood-red eyes glaring at me intently. I realized that had I not left sooner, my travels would have come to an abrupt end. Looking back as I hold my files in my hand, I realize the creature to be a Nargacuga." - Page 8 "The seas were calm as the sun shone its fullest over my sweating head. There were damages to numerous parts of the ship, most probably caused by a pack of scavengers. Halfway in repairs, I halted to a stop when I realized an extremely large shadow passing overhead. It completely blocked out the sun as it moved. Strong winds blew and the seas rocked viciously. Its mere passing affected the surrounding this much, prompting me to begin writing notes. Whatever it was, it was extremely large, and very high in the sky, such height not yet scaled by any known creature. Six wings that reach out and covered the entire sea. It had a serpentine body with length I could not estimate. I continued to watch it as it moved away far in the heavens above, writing down the direction it's headed for. As it dissapears from sight, I cannot help but to sit down, tired, confused. My mind could not take in what had just happened. I felt like I was starting to go insane. The prelude of madness. Such a creature... I must encounter it again. But deep in, I know, It is one that is best left alone." -Page 9 "With what I had on board, the repairs would not go smoothly. I must find land quickly or risk having me and the ship fall into oblivion. Morning arrived, I found land quite a distance to the east. I was reluctant at first, as it seemed I was moving in circles. But there was no choice. '' ''I docked my ship among two rocks, hiding it from any unwanted attention. Picking up my gear with me, I studied old Ravery's map carefully.'' Months in isolation, loneliness had started to creep its way slowly onto me. I miss everyone at the Observatory. But I need to do this. 'To prove them wrong. For my honour.''" -Page 10 "I had landed on the lands south to the Schrade region, currently inhabited. From where I had came down from the ship, I carefully made my way up a hill for more view of the land. '' ''Plains to the north, I was able to see some herbivores grazing. Further beyond the plains were thick forests with a few visible clearings in them. These lands bear a soothing resemblance to the Forests and Hills of Schrade, something I also miss about my homeland. I decided to make my way towards a giant lake, visible far into the forest. Beasts are sure to greet me there, especially the Plesioth..." '' - '''Tuskaroth' "It appears I was halfway between wrong and right. Only a dead Plesioth greets me on arrival, and what feeds on it" Gigantic quadrupedal azure wyvern living on the side of lakes. Capable of hunting on land and in water, it seems to have no struggle in killing the piscine Plesioth. It sports two very large tusks, deadly and sharp. These tusks are used to impale prey, both in water and on land, with deadly effect. Between the two tusks lie a sharp row of fangs. One glance of this wyvern brought Calumnus to think it to be the rumored Akantor, but it is completely different from what the rumors say. It has light-reflecting fins on the side of its body, a property of all his azure scales. Its tail is thin and long, but it seems there are fins folded in when it moves on land. A very unusual wyvern, writes Calumnus. "I continued to watch it as it feeds on the unmoving Plesioth, ripping through the scales. It suddenly looked around, and retreated into the water hastily, abandoning the carcass. The flapping of wings, and peculiar crackles signaled the nearing of something, I thought. Something that scared even the wyvern. I quickly moved some of my gear out of sight, and lowered my body to the ground even more. I felt scared. In a distant land, with no other humans anywhere, about to witness some kind of terrible creature. Completely exhilarating, no matter how fearful such situation was." -Page 12 - Abenaras "T...e air drie....nd th.. gr..un....u...ns as t..s Eld..r Dra...n des..nds ont.....Earth." Elder Dragon harnessing the power of lightning. An interest of sorts is the appendage on its throat, which looks like a beard, ''it stands up straight due to the massive electrical currents flowing through it. Abenaras is at full power during violent storms, using this appendage to draw in lightning(like a lightning rod), then releasing it as a powerful burst through its mouth, wide in area. Its body is completely immune to electricity. Its wings seem short and small when folded during on the ground. When they are spread out they reach to lengths greater than even those of Kushala's. Due to this it is believed that Abenaras is adept in maneuvering in the air, like Kushala. The grass on which it landed burnt, writes Calumnus. ''"Such .....ontations have ...decid...d to avo....m this mo...ent on, th...y pose ..o much a risk to..my t..av.ls. In the ...few...days thi...book wo...d be ..pty, as ...need to concentrate on ...kin.. due rep..s to my ship as ...s..n as po...sibl..." "Whe...epair...done, I made..y .. west onc.. more.. on my tr.. pa.o...wa....ontiers unknown." "On the sea for weeks, I spent most of the time overseeing the path I travel, besides keeping my eye out for any sign of danger. I spotted a Plesioth once, lurking under the shallow seas. Sunbathing, perhaps. Such is unlikely, I suppose. On one of the evenings I lay on my deck, a massive white blur underwater passes my boat. With horns? I am not sure whether what I saw was real or not." -Page 14 -'Lao-Shan Lung(?)' "'A massive creature, unmistakably the infamous Lao-Shan Lung. What puzzles me is that it is moving across a vast sea. Waves rattled my boat as it slowly parts the water, probably moving onto its next habitat. Its visible snout appearing on the water's surface made clear that it still breathes air. I am able to see moss and sand covering its back. Such incredible creatures these giants are, I thought. I mistook it for an island on my first glance. A '''moving' island''." A possible subspecies of the Elder Dragon Lao-Shan Lung, that adapted to the seas( and probably sea-sides) as its home. Its size seems to be larger than a normal variation of Lao-Shan, as wrote by Calumnus. Unfortunately, even with assistance from many an Observation member, only these pages could be found and put together. The others are still being searched throughout places affiliated by Calumnus. However, the most recently found pages are some of the final pages in his book. One of them torn. "Many forms of life have I encountered throughout my travels, and many danger have I survived. The inevitable has come. The end of my travels. But before I return to Schrade, I must find the creature. That which have boggled my sanity and played with my grip on truth and facts since it chanced by me. And as I follow it to the ends of the world, this book will not stay at my side. This is proof, evidence, to the Observation, and the Guild, that their foremost 'knowledge' about the hunter's world does not even come to half of everything. May this book safely arrive into Arrea's hands, and may the gods protect Lupin, whom I've given the duty as messenger to. Arrea, my fair lady." -Page 73 -'Continentus' "The Final Frontier. A world above ours, a creature from the beginnings, it is far greater than I have ever believed it to be. From where I stand, it sits on altars of light, silent as dawn, overseeing the world. I cannot explain where I am. It is either that I have entered the 'Heavens' far into the skies, or am in my own world of delusions as I fall to my death. The final frontier. Quite a fitting title." Further inquiry into this creature was forbidden by the Guild, saying that it was 'A misleading lie prompting unnecessary sacrifices'. Such excuse drew the attention of many, from hunters to scholars alike, especially The Guild West Continent's Representative Argon Drewer's reply from the recent events. "Everything brough forth by this book of his, this man know as Calumnus Tein, is nothing but the desperate attempt of a fallen man, whom seeks nothing but to revive his name, and take place among those in history! And as such none of these creatures exist! Especially Continentus! Only a misled fool could think up such creatures in HIS SPARE TIME!" -Argon Drewer Such was his reply to the discovery of Calumnus' book. However, many stated interest in his words of choice. "Especially Continentus"? So it may seem that the Guild knows more than what they have shown. And that they wish to keep it that way..... Category:Blog posts